Los Portadores de los Elementos
by Sherezade22
Summary: El Cristal de los Elementos se a roto y sus trozos han sido desperdigados, después de que alguien intentara abrir las Puertas del Caos. Ahora los únicos que pueden encontrarlos y volver a unir son Los Portadores de los Elementos, seres que pueden controlar un elemento asignado. ¿Lograran encontrarlos y restaurar todo? ¿O la muerte ganara la batalla? Compruébalo... Si eres valiente.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Portadores de los Elementos**

 **Epilogo**

En el corazón del universo, en su centro existe un lugar cuyo nombre se perdió en el tiempo, resido un lugar llamado "Las Puertas del Caos". En dichas puertas esta encerrado un ser capaz de destruir todo a su paso. Fue encerrado en las puertas gracias al poder del Cristal de los Elementos, un cristal en cuyo interior reside la esencia pura de los propios elementos. La paz duro, pero no por mucho tiempo. 300 años después un ser que se autodenomina el Creador encontró aquel lugar pero al intentar usar el cristal, este se resquebrajo y sus fragmentos se desperdigaron su objetivo no era otro más que liberar el primer poder del universo y ser poderoso. Este ahora esta en un lugar desconocido y dice a la nada.

\- Puede que ahora solo tengo que buscar los fragmentos, muy bien. Los Dioses intentan frustrar mis planes, seguramente estarán buscándolos. Veamos como lo impiden con "esto". -

En su mano hay una esfera negra y en ella hay miles de ojos rojos mirándole, este sonríe de manera diabólica y cuando lo rompe dice elevándolo al techo.

\- Buscad y matad a los portadores. Destruid todo lo que aman y aprecian. -

De la esfera salieron miles de criaturas negras de ojos rojos y también unas sombras con forma humanoide y dijo a estas.

\- Ya sabéis que hacer. Buscad los fragmentos. -

Las sombras desaparecieron junto con los seres oscuros, el Creador se sentó en una especie de trono y dijo acomodándose.

\- Nadie ni nada, detendrá mis planes. No permitiré que un pequeño contratiempo arruine mis planes, conseguiré mi propósito aunque tenga que destruir el universo. -

Sonrió y empezó a reírse, su eco resonó por todo el lugar. Mientras tanto los fragmentos del Cristal se dirigen cada uno a un mundo distinto pero el corazón del Cristal llega a un lugar donde una gran torre blanca se alza en un paisaje nevado, en lo alto de la torre se encuentra una especie de castillo. El corazón penetro en el y se coloco en medio de una sala iluminada, se oye la voz de una mujer que dice.

\- Llego el momento, si el Cristal de los Elementos cae en manos de seres malvados, nadie se salvara. Espero que los "Portadores" empiecen a saber cual es su misión. -

 **Opening 1 - Ultima noche en la tierra - La Musicalite**

 **Música**

Se ve el Cristal de los Elementos girar hasta que se rompe y se dispersa. Cada fragmento se dirige a ninguna parte y en el interior de cada fragmento se forma un símbolo.

Aparece el nombre de la historia formado por los símbolos.

 **Cojo aire, empujo mi voz,**

Rigel y Betelgeuse están en Halloweentown, mirando en cielo apoyados en un muro

 **puede que no vea el final.**

Lys con Piro en su hombro, están en la Ancaria rumbo a lo desconocido

 **Última noche en la tierra y tal vez,**

Neige esta limpiando sus llaves mientras Sanzo esta leyendo un libro

 **no vuelva a verte jamás.**

Álmos camina por un sendero con Taz en sus manos

 **Digo no. No lo acepto, yo digo no.**

Zerk lee unas marcas en una piedra con Murkrow en su cabeza

 **Dime que, solamente una vez más**

Light con Lui a sus pies, apila dados con unas cuantas ya hechas detras de él

 **una noche más, dime que estaremos tú y yo.**

Arcados esta sentado en una roca enfrente de muchos seres oscuros muertos

 **Amor, que tu me das, cae sobre mí.**

Las marcas de cada uno brillan y se ponen en marcha.

 **El sol se acerca, este es el fin.**

Ya reunidos, cada uno se prepara para pelear contra los oscuros

 **Tan sólo tú, besándome.**

Rigel y Betelgeuse usan sus poderes terroríficos

 **Amor, que siempre está,**

Sly usa su pistola y su espada, Piro escupe llamas por la boca.

 **siempre está aquí.**

Neige saca su espada y usa la llave de jade, Sanzo esta a su lado usando su pistola

 **Tormenta eléctrica, que al fin,**

Álmos abre su paraguas pero se transforma en una espada y activa la inocencia de Taz.

 **abrazas tú, abrázame.**

Zerk usa su Nen, su espada y su cuchillo contra los oscuros con Murkrow usando bola sombra

 **Amor, que tu me das, cae sobre mi.**

Lui vuela encima de Light al invocar su armadura de caballero y pelea con fuerza.

 **El sol se acerca, este es el fin.**

Arcados sonríe con malicia y con varios golpes acaban con grupos de oscuros

 **Tan sólo tú, besándome.**

Cada uno de ellos invocan los elementos de Oscuridad, Caos, Energía, Invocación, Equilibrio, Tierra, Vacio, Electricidad y Sangre.

Capitulo 1 - Monstruos y piratas espaciales

Localización Albaburgo - a 1.000.000 parsec del centro del universo.

En las afueras de la ciudad de Albaburgo van dos personas, pero no son humanos. El más alto de los dos es una especie de híbrido de Lich/Criatura de las Sombras, podría aparentar los 17 años. Ojos amarillos, pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros y la piel mortalmente pálida. Lo que más destacaba de él es que es bastante alto, 1.70m y muy delgado. Tiene varios puntos de sutura a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, siendo los más relevantes los que recorren toda la tapa de su cráneo y los de su Sonrisa de Glasgow. Viste un impecable traje negro y camisa blanca, con un corbata con diseños de calabaza. A sus laterales hay varios gatos, unos 4, negros como la noche sin luna ni estrellas.

Al ver que su compañero no le seguía el ritmo, se detuvo y dijo dándose la vuelta con los brazo cruzados.

\- ¿Vienes o que hermanita? -

\- Ya voy Rigel. -

Quien hablo fue la hermana pequeña de Rigel, una niña que al igual que él, no era humana. Una lich de unos 13 años, ojos amarillos, pelo rubio, muy descuidado y sucio. Su piel también mortalmente pálida. Mide 1.48 m y es delgada. Viste un vestido de gotic lolita de rayas negras y blancas, con guantes y calcetas. Todo muy sucio y desarreglado. Ella dijo.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? -

\- ¿Otra vez te lo tengo que decir? Ay, Betelgeuse. Salimos de nuestro hogar para encontrar al responsable de esos seres oscuros y así protegerlo. -

Su hermana recordó todo y dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Es verdad, busquemos a esos tontos. -

Empezó a caminar hasta que se detuvo y dijo avergonzada.

\- ¿A donde íbamos exactamente? -

Rigel suspiro y dijo caminando por su lado. - Vamos aun puerto que hay al otro lado. Tal vez encontremos algún piloto. -

\- ¿No podemos usar el método anterior? -

\- No, recuerda que las hermanas brujas solo nos podían enviar a un mundo donde encontraríamos medio de transporte. Ademas ninguno de los dos pose poderes mágicos y las marcas que tenemos brillaron cuando llegamos aquí. -

\- ¿Que significara? -

\- Significa que puede que allá otros como nosotros aquí. Busquemos los. -

\- Ok. -

Caminaron hasta llegar al puerto estelar que hay, fueron al mercado donde algunos hombres se acercaron a ellos burlándose.

\- ¿Vais a una fiesta o algo así? -

\- La tierra de los locos esta a 8 parsec de aquí. -

Se rieron como locos, pero ellos no les hicieron caso. Entraron en una taberna donde hablaron con el barman.

\- ¿Pilotos? Estáis en el sitio indicado, todos estos tipos son pilotos. Aunque... No os aconsejo a ninguno, la mayoría son criminales y son buscados por la ley de algún mundo. -

\- Nos da igual, con que nos lleve al siguiente mundo con puerto estelar, no nos importa con quien sea. -

\- El problema es que ninguno de ellos estarían dispuestos a ir a ninguna parte. Desde que esas extrañas criaturas oscuras atacan, ninguno de estos cobardes harán algo, salvo... -

Ha Betelgeuse le brillaron los ojos y dijo emocionada.

\- ¿¡QUIEN!? -

\- Betelgeuse no chilles. ¿Quien podría llevarnos? -

\- La mismísima hija de Harlock, Sly Harlock. Nadie sabe su origen, pero después de Harlock es el pirata más buscado y peligro del universo. Pero aun así el único gobierno que lo persigue es la Coalición de Gaia. El resto le tiene respecto como si supieran algo de ella. -

\- Sly Harlock, habrá que buscarla. ¿Como es? -

\- No estoy seguro. Siempre va con ella una pequeña criatura en el hombro. Es todo lo que se, lo siento si no es suficiente. -

\- Gracias vamos hermana. -

Cuando salieron, caminaron y preguntaron a muchas personas pero ninguna les podía decir quien era Sly Harlock, hasta que...

\- Mirad que tenemos aquí. Son los locos de antes. -

Los hombres de antes aparecieron y se colocaron a su alrededor.

\- ¿A donde vais? No os preocupéis nosotros os llevaremos allí. -

\- Betelgeuse. Ponte detrás de mi. -

\- Vas ha... -

\- Pues si. -

Antes de que hiciera algo, una persona estaba detrás de los hombres. Toco el hombro de uno de ellos y cuando se dio la vuelta recibió un puñetazo de parte de la persona cuando los otros dos se dieron la vuelta, vieron a una chica humana de unos 18 años, bastante delgada y esbelta, llega al 1,70m, piel marrón claro. Ojos carmesí y un pelo azul marino oscuro largo hasta el final de la espalda. Lleva un mono completo de mangas largas y cuello cisne de cuero color marrón oscuro con el símbolo de la calavera en el corazón de color negro, la parte de arriba colgada a los lados dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas azul marino que lleva debajo del mono. Botas altas negras, guantes negros ajustados, un cinturón ancho en la cadera con las fundas de sus armas. Sus armas parecían una pistola en su derecha y una espada a su izquierda. Tenia al hombro derecho una criatura pequeña sin pelo, ojos altones y negro, de color rojo anaranjado con 3 puntos grandes amarillos en el lomo Tiene las patas y los brazos cortos y es del tamaño de una mano. Esta se estaba ajustando un guante y dijo abrochándose el mono.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? 5 hombres contra dos Monstruos. Chu, chu, chu, chu, chu. Que vergüenza. Y los hombres son tratadores de esclavos. -

\- ¿Que le importa a una... -

Se callaron cuando vieron la calavera, pues no era una normal. Ella dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya sabéis quien soy, largo antes de que las use o mi compañera os queme. -

La criaturita hizo aparecer una llama de su cabeza a la vez que se enfadaba como la chica. El que había sido aturdido se levanto y dijo.

\- Me da igual quien eres, son nuestras presas. A por ella. -

\- Piro, saca a los monstruos. Yo me encargo de ellos. -

La criatura salto de su hombro y agarro con la mano contraria las armas, quedando la espada en la derecha y la pistola en la izquierda. Ella se coloco y dijo.

\- Veamos como lucháis. -

Piro, la criaturita saco del lugar a los hermanos pero lo bastante cerca para ver como pelea. Los hombres solo habían sacado espadas pero ella no parecía preocupada. Cuando los desarmo disparo al suelo, 4 de ellos se fueron pero el que era el líder iba a por los hermanos pero antes de que los tocara, un láser le dio en la espada y un humillo blanco salio de la punta de la espada. Se acerco a los hermanos y dijo.

\- No estáis un poco lejos de vuestro planeta de origen. -

Rigel cubrió a su hermana y dijo casi desafiante mientras la chica se acercaba guardando sus armas.

\- ¿Quien eres tu? -

La chica se inclino y recogió a la criaturita y la llevo al hombro diciendo al incorporarse.

\- Soy Harlock, Sly Harlock. Una pirata espacial. -

\- ¿Eres... Sly Harlock? -

\- Así es y esta es Piro. -

\- La estábamos buscando. -

\- ¿Cual es el motivo? -

\- Solo queremos que nos lleves al siguiente mundo con puerto espacial, a mi hermana, a mi y mis... Gatos. -

Los 4 gatos aparecieron de entre las sombras, Sly dijo observando a los hermanos.

\- ¿De que mundo sois? -

\- Halloweentown, pero nos fuimos por "esas" criaturas. -

\- Los "Oscuros". -

\- ¿Oscuros? -

\- Yo los llamo así, es porque parece que no posen luz o buscan para destruirla. -

\- Vale, ¿Lo harás? -

\- Claro, sin problema solo hay... -

De repente tanto la espalda de Rigel y el vientre de Betelgeuse como el antebrazo derecho de Sly, empezaron a brillar. Esta dijo cubriéndose el brillo.

\- ¿Sois portadores? -

\- ¿Porta que? -

\- No importa, vamonos. Piro prepara tu fuego. Puede que "estén" cerca. -

Corrieron hasta llegar a unos acantilados donde aparecieron criaturas negras de ojos rojos. Sly saco sus armas y dijo.

\- Si sabéis pelear, hacedlo. Cuando acabemos, tendréis que explicarme muchas cosas. -

\- Ok, ¿Lista hermanita? -

\- Lista hermano. -

\- A llegado la hora del terror. -

Rigel se empezó hacer más alto y de su espalda salio unas alas esqueléticas. Se elevo he hizo que sus brazos le alargaran tanto que daba con ellos latigazos. Betelgeuse convirtió sus manos en tenazas y atrapaba a las criaturas destrozándolas. Sly uso sus armas y se deshizo de los "oscuros", salvo uno que salto detrás de ella, pero Piro lanzo una llamarada de fuego que lo destruyo. Cuando acabaron Sly dijo.

\- Vamos, saltad. -

Esas palabras dejaron de piedra a los hermanos y dijeron nerviosos.

\- ¿¡QUE!? -

\- Me nave esta debajo. Vamos, no seáis cobardes ahora. -

Sly salto al abismo, corrieron y al asomarse vieron Sly abrir una trampilla y dijo levantando la vista.

\- Vamos, tenemos un largo camino hasta el siguiente puerto estelar. -

La nave era grande, del tamaño de un gran galeón y con la forma de un dragón occidental, su metal brillaba con la luz del sol. Al entrar parecía más grande, al llegar al puesto de mando, Sly se sentó justo delante de lo que seria en el exterior uno de los grandes ojos del dragón. Ella dijo mientras Piro salta de su hombro al mando de control.

\- Sentaos si no queréis caeros. Piro. -

Los hermanos se sentaron detrás de ella y cuando estaban listo, Piro salto y aterrizo aplastando un botón, al hacerlo el motor de la nave se activo y volaron hacia el espacio sideral dejando detrás Albaburgo, pero entre las sombras sale un hombre vestido de negro y dice mirando en dirección de la nave.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Portadores? Hacia mucho tiempo que no habia portadores, puede que sean un problema, no importa. -

Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio tres pares de huellas, dijo levantando una mano y aparecieron ilusiones de Rigel, Betelgeuse y Sly. Los miro uno a uno y dijo.

\- Dos monstruos de Halloweentown y... ¿Quien eres? Me resultas... Conocida. -

Se acerco a la ilusión de Sly y dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Carmesí? Poco habitual, salvo en... No es imposible, nadie sobrevivió. No importa no duraran mucho tiempo. -

Mientras Sly mira a los hermanos que miraban el paisaje estelar, Piro se acerco a ella y rozo su brazo con cariño.

\- Oh Piro, espero hacer lo correcto. -

En el próximo episodio Los hermanos junto a Sly y Piro acabaron por "accidente" en un mundo donde conocerán a un grupo de personas y descubrirán el secreto mayor guardado del universo. Llego el momento de recuperar la esperanza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mundo Saiyuki - Parte 1**

 **Capitulo 2 - Un "accidente" particular**

Localización desconocida - a 1.000 parsec de Albaburgo.

La nave iba rumbo a lo desconocido, los hermanos estaban maravillados con el paisaje, Rigel dijo aun mirando por las ventanas con uno de sus gatos en el regazo.

\- ¿Tiene nombre la nave? -

Sly parecía concentrada en pilotar, pero dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Se llama el Ancaria, y es capaz de dejar atrás cualquier cosa. -

\- ¿Ancaria? Suena bien. -

\- Oye, Sly. ¿Donde queda el puerto estelar? -

\- Acabamos de salir de Albaburgo, es posible que tardemos un día o dos. Depende de la ruta, pero esto es extraño. -

Sly se inclino y miro sus aparatos y dijo.

\- Parece que algo interfiere en el sistema, comprobare las coordenadas y fijare el rumbo, en caso de equivocarme. Tendremos que ir a otro lugar. -

Sly se levanto de su asiento y fue a un panel que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada, Betelgeuse sonrió con picaría y en el asiento de Sly dejo una sorpresita. Piro miro con curiosidad y lo que vio le sorprendió. Era un escarabajo. Ella volvió a su asiento mientras su hermano lo mira con picaría. Sly volvió a su asiento y cuando casi se sienta dijo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pretendíais asustarme con un bicho? -

Sly cogió al bicho y fue a los hermano y dijo dándoselo.

\- Buen intento, pero a la próxima no uses bichos. -

\- Perdone a mi hermana, somos así entienda lo. -

\- A todos les gusta las bromas, que sea un pirata espacial no signifique que no me guste. Parece que no podemos ir al puerto, tendremos que seguir la señal. Espero que no sea "eso". -

La Ancaria tomo el rumbo de la señal y cuando llegaron. Vieron un gran planeta y entre la puerta y los asientos apareció un disco grande de piedra. Los hermanos se acercaron mientras Sly ponía el piloto automático y dijo levantándose, mientras Piro salta a su hombro.

\- Lo sabia, alto ahí. No subáis a eso. -

Tarde, Betelgeuse ya estaba encima y el disco empezó a brillar, Rigel subió también aun con un gato en su brazo y seguido de los otros tres y Sly entro antes de que desapareciera de la Ancaria. Mientras tanto en el planeta, cinco personas a bordo de un jeep viajan por un paisaje desértico, por suerte era de noche y la temperatura era ideal. El que conducía dijo mirando al cielo.

\- Mirad, ¿Que es eso? -

El que estaba a su lado dijo sin levantar la vista.

\- Sera una estrella fugaz. -

Detrás de él, estaba una chica de unos 21 años, ojos ambarinos, de pestañas tupidas y abundantes, y de forma almendrada, con párpados caídos de forma natural. Pelo púrpura, de flequillo recto con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, y largo hasta los codos, pero usualmente recogido en un moño con dos palillos. Su piel es pálida, con pecas en sus mejillas. Viste un kimono corto, de color rosado y blanco, con unos shorts blancos, y vendas hasta la rodilla en la pierna derecha. Las botas son negras, empezando por debajo de la rodilla, y tienen una cinta fucsia amarradas en el inicio del calzado. Tiene amarrado un lazo rosa a la cintura, y el cuello del kimono, además del borde de la prenda, es de color rosa oscuro. Las mangas son aparte, largas y anchas, tapando sus manos, que lleva enguantadas de blanco con mitones. Al cuello lleva un collar formado por perlas blancas y un magatama de color verde, En su muslo tiene una marca en forma de emblema de un reino. Porta una katana de funda roja en su cintura. Dijo mirando al cielo

\- Pero si se ha dividió en 3, ademas hay algo extraño en esa estrella. Salio de la nada. Algo me dice que debemos ir, ademas ah... -

La marca de su muslo izquierdo empezó a brillar alertando a sus cuatro compañeros, el que estaba delante suya dijo.

\- ¿Que pasa? -

\- Esta... Brillando, nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. Esa "estrella" tiene algo que ver. -

\- Muy bien, vamos para allá entonces. -

\- Agarraos fuerte. -

El jeep acelero hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban los tres "viajeros" de la Ancaria. Sly se levanto y dijo furiosa.

\- GENIAL, simplemente genial. Vosotros dos. -

Los dos hermanos junto con los gatos estaban asustados, un aura azulada se estaba formando alrededor de Sly y Piro empezó a saltar en su hombro y haciendo ruiditos. Sly la miro y dijo.

\- ¿Que? Oh, vale. Respira... Respira. -

El aura azulada desapareció y dijo a los hermanos que seguían asustados.

\- ¿No decís nada? -

\- Si y no. -

\- ¿Como has hecho eso? -

\- No es asunto vuestro. -

Rigel se levanto y dijo.

\- ¿Tienes algún poder especial? -

\- ¿Eres como nosotros? -

Sly puso el brazo derecho en su espalda y dijo.

\- No es asunto vuestro. -

\- Vamos, cuéntanoslo. -

\- Venga o mis bichos te darán un buen susto. -

Piro se enfado, pero Sly acerco la mano y dijo.

\- Solo lo diré una vez, tengo un poder y una extraña marca que lo demuestra. Eso es todo. -

\- Vale, volvamos a la nave. -

\- Imposible. -

\- ¿Como que imposible? -

\- Muy sencillo, por alguna razón la "señal" nos llevo aquí, pero este mundo no tiene puerto espacial. -

Betelgeuse estaba a punto de llorar, pero su hermano dijo nervioso.

\- Pero... ¿Habra alguna forma de salir? -

\- ¿Recordáis el circulo de piedra? -

\- ¿El que habías dicho que no subiéramos? -

\- Ese mismo, no es la primera vez que acabo en uno. Ahora debemos buscar otro circulo de piedra. Solo asi podremos regresar. -

Rigel dijo dándose cuenta de una cosa...

\- ¿Pero? Puedes hacer que la Ancaria aterrice. ¿No? -

\- En principio si, el piloto automático podría, pero tengo miedo de enviar un mensaje y que acabe recibiéndolo otra cosa que la Ancaria. -

\- ¿Otra cosa? -

\- Soy pirata espacial, muchos me buscan, sobretodo la Coalición de Gaia. -

Los dos hermanos entendían todo, Sly es la hija de Harlock un pirata buscado por la Coalición de Gaia, y si la atraparan la usaría de cebo para atrapar a su padre. Y ella no pretendía ser capturada.

\- Venga, pongámonos en marcha. -

Pero antes de que dieran un paso más estaban rodeados de unas personas que tenían las orejas en punta y la piel gris. Cada uno de ellos estaban armados con espadas o lanzas, Sly dijo enfadada y sacando sus armas mientras los hermanos usan sus poderes.

\- No estoy de humor. -

\- Nosotros tampoco. -

Hasta Piro y los gatos de Rigel estaban enfadados. Las personas se abalanzados sobre, los tres prácticamente dominaron el combate, hasta que Betelgeuse dijo riéndose.

\- Rigel ¿Puedo usarlo? -

\- Vale, pero poco. -

\- Jiji, que divertido. -

\- ¿Que va hacer? -

\- Usar el "poder" que le da su marca. -

La marca del estomago de Betelgeuse empezó a brillar con un tono lila y dijo levantando los brazos al aire.

\- Caos, dame el poder para que se peleen entre ellos. -

De los dedos de sus manos salio hilos lilas que dieron a las personas en la cabeza y empezaron a pelearse entre ellos. Rigel dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

\- Oscuridad, hazles que te teman. -

Le espalda de Rigel empezó a brillar y a su alrededor se formo una nube oscura, lo único que se oyó fueron gritos. Sly estaba inmersa en que veía que no se dio cuenta que había gente observandoles. Cuando sintió sus presencias 5 personas la atacaron, ella uso su pistola y se quedo sorprendida al descubrir que cuando los mataba desaparecían delante de sus narices. Intentando comprender lo ocurrido, hasta que una cadena se enrollo en su brazo izquierdo, impidiendo a su vez usar la pistola, uno de los hombres empezó a reír y dijo.

\- Ya no puedes usarla "preciosa". -

\- Pero yo si. -

El otro la estaba apuntando por detrás de la cabeza con un arma y dijo apretando el gatillo.

\- Adiós humana... -

\- HARLOCK -

PUM... El disparo resonó por todo el lugar, pero lo que no paso fue que el cuerpo de Sly cayera, en su lugar ella estaba rodeada por esa aura azulada y dijo con los ojos ensombrecidos.

\- Dime una cosa. ¿Que se siente al saber que tu contrincante esta vivo? -

\- ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!? Nadie sobrevive de esa manera. -

\- Yo no soy como otros humanos. -

Le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo, y con su espada apunto al de la cadena que dijo.

\- JA, nunca llegaras aquí yo me alejare cada vez que des un paso. -

\- No necesito acercarme, ni mi pistola... Me basta con mi espada y esto. -

La marca de su brazo derecho brillo y el aura azulada se intensifico haciendo que su pelo empezara a ondear y sus ojos carmesí se volvieron brillantes sorprendió a todos, el aura se concentro hasta estar en la punta de la espada y cuando lanzo el disparo no solo salio dicho disparo sino que salio tan potente que obtuvo la forma de un lobo durante el trayecto. Cuando se pudo soltar de la cadena, al que había tirado se estaba escabullendo pero no llego lejos ya que Sly disparo haciéndolo desaparecer. Cuando todo acabo Rigel dijo

\- Eso ha sido... -

\- INCREÍBLE. ¿Como lo has hecho? -

\- Pues... -

No continuo la marca seguía brillando y la de los hermanos también seguían brillando. Estaban nerviosos hasta que se acercaron las personas que los observaron, la chica se acerco y dijo.

\- También tenéis las marcas. -

\- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? -

\- La pregunta mejor ¿Que son ellos? -

La chica dijo señalando a sus amigos.

\- Él es Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, Son Goku y él es Genjo Sanzo. Yo me llamo Neige -

Sanzo y Sly se miraron a los ojos por alguna razón Sly sentía algo extraño y su marca siguió brillando hasta que ella puso la mano encima y dijo.

\- Basta, por favor. -

\- ¿Es una marca elemental? -

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Sanzo, este siguió hablando.

\- Ya me había contado que hace mucho tiempo existió un grupo de personas, "Los Portadores de los Elementos" eran capaces de controlar sus elementos, y tenéis las marcas, tu también Neige. -

\- ¿Marcas? ¿Que marcas? -

\- Las que brillaron, por eso puedes usar las llaves tan bien y por que ellos pueden hacer esas cosas, incluido la humana. -

\- Oye, yo no tengo ninguna marca ni nada. -

Piro empezó a saltar en el hombro y después salto al brazo derecho y empezó hacer ruidos que daban a entender de que estaba enfadado.

\- No me hables así, no lo tengo y punto. -

\- ¿Y por que te brilla el brazo? -

Sly dijo nerviosa y se encaro.

\- No es asunto vuestro, vamos tenemos que encontrar el circulo de piedra. -

\- ¿Un circulo de piedra? -

Sly miro a Hakkai y este dijo.

\- En el pueblo anterior me hablaron de un circulo de piedra, si lo buscais, podéis venir con nosotros. -

\- Hakkai, no tenemos sitio. -

\- Tonterías Sanzo, tenemos de sobra si nos acomodamos. Pero antes ¿Podías presentaros? -

Los hermanos fueron los primeros en presentarse.

\- Yo soy Rigel, estos son mis mascotas y ella es mi hermana Betelgeuse. -

\- Hola, ambos somos monstruos de Halloweentown. -

\- ¿Y la de los ojos Carmesí? -

Piro la miro con ojos de cachorro y ella dijo suspirando.

\- Esta criaturita es Piro y yo soy Sly Harlock, una pirata espacial. -

Al oír la palabra "pirata" se quedaron de piedra y Goku dijo.

\- ¿De verdad eres pirata? -

\- Si, pero una espacial, de allí arriba.

Sly señalo el cielo estrellado, todos miraron al cielo y ella siguió hablando.

\- El espacio... Es mi océano... Es infinito y tiene muchos tesoros, no solo riquezas también en belleza y a un lugar donde solo tu lo puedes ver, para mi es un gran tesoro. -

Todos estaban maravillados por las palabras de Sly, Neige dijo.

\- Que hermosas palabras, pero ¿Sly no es un nombre común? -

\- Es el nombre que elegí, nadie lo decidió por mi. -

\- Vaya, esta chica es puro carácter me recuerdan a alguien. -

\- Si a Sanzo. -

\- Cállate o te mato. -

\- Bueno sera mejor irnos o vendrán más Yokai. -

Betelgeuse pregunto mientras subían a la parte trasera del jeep.

\- ¿Que es un Yokai? -

\- Es un demonio, yo, Goku y Hakkai somos Yokai y también los que os atacaron. -

\- Algo me dice que es una larga historia. ¿Y tu no pareces de aquí? -

\- Es verdad, yo soy de otro mundo llegue aquí de una manera particular. ¿Como llegasteis vosotros? -

Sly miro a los hermanos que se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza y Sly dijo acomodándose con Piro en su hombro.

\- Te lo contare todo si después cuentas la tuya. -

\- Hecho. -

El grupo descubrirá que hay muchas formas de llegar a otros mundos y que los recuerdos del pasado volverán a muchos de ellos. Y las marcas obtendrán su significado. Llego el momento de recuperar la esperanza


	3. Chapter 3

**Mundo de Saiyuki - Parte 2**

 **Capitulo 3 - Pasado y Futuro**

Ya estaba amaneciendo en aquel mundo, Sly le contó a Neige como llegaron a Sangrila y dijo acomodando a Piro en sus manos.

\- Y al pisar el circulo de piedra llegamos aquí, tenemos que encontrar el circulo de piedra de este mundo para llegar a mi nave. -

\- Sly-Sama. ¿Cual es tu planeta? -

Sly se quedo pensando y dijo apenada.

\- No tengo mundo... -

\- Ay, perdona la pregunta. -

\- No importa, tu turno para contar. -

\- ¿Sanzo? -

\- Es tu decisión Neige, y yo lo acepto. -

Los hermanos y Sly miraron extrañados, pero Neigi contó su historia.

\- En mi mundo yo soy una maga invocadora, uso estas llaves. -

Neige enseño sus llaves una llave de coral y otra de jade, ella siguió contando.

\- Hace tiempo se encontró una llave de cristal, pero por extraño que parezca, no la usaba nadie. Un día que yo estaba estudiándola decidí usarla. Cuando el portal se abrió, pensé que algo aparecería pero un corriente de aire me succiono y llegue aquí. Sanzo y los demás me encontraron, les conté la misma historia y me prometieron que me ayudarían. -

\- Un acto muy noble... -

\- Si. -

Solo estuvieron callados durante unos segundos cuando Betelgeuse dijo.

\- Me aburro, hermano cuando llegaremos. -

\- Pues... ¿Señor Hakkai? -

\- Me temo que estamos a bastante distancia del siguiente pueblo. -

\- Aaaaaaaaah. -

Quien había hecho aquel sonido fue Piro que se estaba quedando dormido en las manos de Sly y ella dijo.

\- Lo siento, Piro y yo llevamos unos días sin dormir bien. -

\- Vaya, pues nosotros lo mismo. Solo vemos rocas y desierto. -

\- Mirad allí. -

Hakkai señalo al frente y había una formación de rocas donde proporcionaran sombra y con una pequeño lago y arboles frutales. Cuando llegaron el jeep se transformo en un dragoncito blanco que se puso en el hombro de Hakkai que dijo.

\- Este es Hakuryuu, se me olvido presentarlo antes. -

\- Pero que mono es. -

Rigel tenia los ojos estrellados y Betelgeuse dijo.

\- A mi hermano, le gusta las cosas monas. -

\- Entiendo y que irónico. -

Todos y cada uno empezaron a relajar y cuando el sol ya era insoportable cayeron en un sueño. Sly no podía dormir, saber que no podrían irse sin antes de llegar a un circulo de piedra era imposible, pero tenia la sensación que no debía estar en ese mundo. 1 hora después se volvieron a poner en marcha. Todos menos Sanzo y Sly hablaron de mucho. y en un momento Betelgeuse dijo.

\- Rigel, ¿Cantamos la canción? -

\- Si esperas a la noche tal vez lo hagamos. -

Sly se dio cuenta y dijo con desanimo.

\- Genial. -

\- ¿Que pasa Sly-Sama? -

\- Veras Neige. Ellos son monstruos lo más probable es que os asusten a todos con la canción. El miedo es su forma de vida. -

\- Ya veo. ¿Que debemos hacer? -

\- Solo, intentar no morir del susto. -

Eso dejo pálida a Neige y dijo un poco asustada.

\- Va... Vale. -

Durante el trayecto por el desierto, Neige hablaba con Sanzo.

\- Tal vez ella me ayude. -

\- No es asunto mio Neige, pero es una pirata. ¿Como sabes que es de fiar? -

\- Al principio tu me querías meter una bala en la cabeza. -

\- Eso es otra cosa. -

\- ¿Y si ella tiene un dolor en el alma? como tu. -

\- ... -

\- ¿Sanzo? -

\- Yo... -

El jeep freno bruscamente haciendo caer a todos de sus asiento. Gojyo dijo enfadado.

\- ¿¡A que vino eso!? -

\- Ay mi cabeza. -

\- Quitarme estos gatos de encima. -

Los gatos de Rigel se habian caido encima de Goku arañandolo. Piro cayo en la cabeza de Sanzo y resbalo hasta caer en un hombro, este dijo.

\- ¿Que eres tu? -

\- Piro. -

Sly se acerco a Sanzo y dijo.

\- Lo siento, es muy ligero. Perdona si molesto. -

\- No importa. -

Sanzo acerco su mano a Piro, se subió encima y cuando Sly acerco su mano, Piro salto encima e hizo que sus manos se juntaran. Sly dijo.

\- Piro, estate quieta. -

Se soltaron y Sanzo dijo.

\- ¿Donde la encontraste? -

\- Fue en mi primer abordaje, habíamos encontrado una nave laboratorio. Piro estaba dentro de una jaula junto con otros de su especie, al principio no quiso hacer nada que ver conmigo. Pero entendió que lo iba hacer nada. Harlock se dio cuenta de que los usarían como sujetos de pruebas pero los llevamos a un planeta donde podían ser libre y felices. Piro se quiso quedar conmigo y llevamos juntas desde entonces. -

\- Que bonito. -

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. -

Todos miraron a Goku que había gritado a causa de que Rigel le quito el gato de la cara arañandolo. Hakkai dijo.

\- Perdonadme amigos pero creo que nos hemos perdido. -

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Otra vez? -

\- Tengo hambre. -

\- No empieces otra vez. -

Goku y Gojyo empezaron a discutir, Sly pregunto.

\- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? -

\- A un pueblo cercano. -

\- ¿Que dirección? -

\- ¿Mmh? -

\- ¿Eh? Pues Oeste. -

\- Muy bien, espera un minuto. -

Sly se bajo y se adelanto, se arrodillo para colocar a Piro en el suelo y se quedo mirando. Minutos después dijo señalando una dirección.

\- Por allí. -

\- ¿Como lo sabes? -

\- Bueno, una pirata espacial debe saber orientarse. Incluso aunque no estes en tierra firme. -

\- Eso es fantástico. Vamonos. -

El jeep siguió el camino que señalo Sly y durante el trayecto esta vez todos hablaron contando historias fantásticas y lugares increíbles. Cuando llegaron a un bosque frondoso que hacia creer que era de noche Rigel le dijo a Betelgeuse.

\- Es la hora. -

\- Aaah, que bien, que bien, que bien. Es la hora de divertirse. -

Sly le dijo a los demás.

\- Chicos preparaos para asustaros, Hakkai es mejor que pares el coche. -

Paro el coche, el silencio reinaba pero cuando miraron a los hermanos, estos no estaban. El nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, hasta que las voces de los hermanos cantaban una canción.

\- Niños, niñas y los demás, si venís os voy a enseñar

algo extraño que hay aquí, la ciudad de Halloween,

esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween!

La función ya va a empezar, somos traviesos y a todos vamos a asustar.

Mi ciudad ¡Vamos a gritar! En la ciudad de Halloween.

Yo soy el monstruo que se esconde en todas partes

dientes afilados, ojos muy brillantes,

yo siempre me escondo detrás de la escalera,

siempre tengo arañas en mi cabellera.

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloweenn...

En la ciudad, que es mi hogar, el día de difuntos voy a celebrar,

mi ciudad, os encantara, todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar.

Mira donde vas, muy bien escondido hay algo que te asustara y te hará gritar!

¡Gritar!

Esto es Halloween.

¡Míralo!

¡Que asco da!

¿Te asuste? ¡Pues ay que bien!

Si queréis apostar, tira el dado y a jugar

brilla la luna en la oscuridad.

¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Vamos a gritar!

En la ciudad de Halloween

yo soy el payaso que te hace llorar,

de pronto aparece y desaparecerá.

Yo soy aquel al que nunca veis,

yo soy el viento estremecedor, sueño enemigo del astro rey

lleno tus sueños de terror.

Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.

Escuchadme con atención sin terror no hay emoción

junto a ti yo soy feliz trabajando en Halloween.

Mi ciudad, os encantara, todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar.

Si Jack Skellington te atrapa un susto de muerte de dará y veras...

Esto es Halloween

¡Vamos a gritar!

Vamos a acabar con un tipo especial,

nuestro Jack es Rey de la Oscuridad,

todos aplauden al Rey del Mal.

Esto es Halloween...

En la ciudad, que es mi hogar,

el día de difuntos voy a celebrar...

LA, LA, LA

LA, LA, LA, LA, LA...

¡HUY! -

Durante la canción, los hermanos habían asustado a cada uno de ellos. Dejándolos casi con un ataque cardíaco pero al rato se empezaron a reír, menos Sanzo que no entendía, pero sonrió al oír la risa de Neige y Sly. Los hermanos volvieron a subir al jeep y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Llegaron al pueblo, pero no encontraron a nadie. Era un pueblo abandonado, en la cima de un montículo hay una especie de templo, decidieron ir allí. Al llegar solo hay un monje anciano que les dice.

\- Hace unos meses que la gente ya no vive en el pueblo. -

\- ¿Que ha pasado? -

\- Ay, Señor Sanzo. Todo fue por culpa de unas extrañas criaturas negras como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre. Aparecieron de pronto y atacaron al pueblo. Los supervivientes decidieron irse. -

\- "Oscuros". -

\- Rigel... -

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. -

\- Por favor pasad, debéis de estar cansados. -

Todos entraron pero a Sly le corto el paso, el monje dijo.

\- Tu no entraras. -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Tus ojos, son carmesí. Como el de las criaturas. No permitiré que entren esas criaturas. -

\- Pero... -

\- No te atrevas a entrar. -

El resto miraba la situación, Neige dijo a Sanzo.

\- No podemos... -

Sanzo camino hacia el monje y salio del edificio y se puso al lado de Sly y dijo.

\- Si ella no puede entrar, yo tampoco entrare ni me quedare. -

\- ... -

El monje reflexiono un poco y dijo.

-Mmh, supongo que puedo permitirle entrar pero, mañana ella se ira. -

Los dos entraron, Sly le dijo a Sanzo.

\- Gracias, a sido... Muy amable. -

\- No... No tiene importancia. Neige no me perdonaría que te dejara fuera. -

\- Aprecias a Neige. -

\- Es como mi hermana pequeña. -

Sly sonrió con ternura. Había visto antes la rudeza de Sanzo pero vio que tenia un corazón noble. Cuando el sol ya se había puesto, Sly y los hermanos les contaron sobre los "Oscuros". Cuando cenaron, al parecer siempre tenia que haber discusiones por parte de Goku y Gojyo. Sly termino y decidió dar un paseo. Encontró un hermoso jardín lleno de flores nocturnas, Piro salto del hombro de Sly y dando saltitos llego a donde estaban los demás. Intento llamar la atención de todos pero solo Sanzo se dio cuenta. Y dijo alargando la mano.

\- ¿Que quieres? -

Piro salto a su mano y haciendo unos ruiditos agudos indico a Sanzo llegar a donde se encontraba a Sly, pero antes de verla oyó una canción.

\- Se que lejos están, intentando alcanzar,

hay fracaso en mi espíritu,

el recuerdo me abruma,

y donde voy siempre acabo con,

las mano vacías, que es lo que trato de encontrar,

he buscado sin parar, más allá de las estrellas,

he viajado sin parar,

tal vez me haya equivocado en el lugar donde buscar,

tal vez yo en mi interior deba buscar,

en el largo viaje una luz vi,

lo que perdí esta frente mi,

en el pasado al fin deje todas estas limitaciones,

avanzare sin mirar atrás,

por fin lo he conseguido,

que es lo que trato de encontrar,

he buscado sin parar,

más allá de las estrellas,

he viajado sin parar,

tal vez me haya equivocado en el lugar donde buscar,

tal vez yo en mi interior deba buscar,

aquí estoy,

la hora llego,

busque para encontrar,

quien era yo,

nunca deje de creer,

ahora veo,

ahora escucho una voz dentro de mi,

que es lo que trato de encontrar,

he buscado sin parar,

más allá de las estrellas,

he viajado sin parar,

tal vez me haya equivocado en el lugar donde buscar,

tal vez yo en mi interior deba buscar. -

Mientras la oía cantar, ella disfrutaba y miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas. Cuando paro de cantar, los hermanos y Neige estaban con Sanzo y los tres gritaron.

\- Que hermosa canción. -

\- Oh. -

\- Y que voz, ¿Tu cantas. -

Rigel estaba de cara a ella, Sly dijo.

\- Que más da. -

\- ¿¡Qué "que más da"!? En tu canción y en tu voz... Estas buscando algo. ¿No? -

\- Yo... Yo... No es nada. Una tontería. -

\- ¿Que tontería? -

Betelgeuse voló delante de ella con unas alas de insecto, Sly dijo con voz triste.

\- Si, busco algo. Pero eso es solo asunto mio. -

\- Vale, no preguntaremos más. ¿Vale hermanita? -

\- Vale. -

A su espalda tenían los dedos cruzados. Sanzo se quedo al margen, no quería interrumpir y admitir que la había oído cantar. Todos decidieron dormir, las chicas durmieron en otra habitación, pero aquella noche las marcas brillaron sin que se dieran cuenta sus dueños. La dulce voz de una mujer les dijo.

\- Debéis descubrir la verdad y mucho más para seguir vuestro camino. Ya que si seguís encontrareis a más portadores y debéis llegar a mí. Tened cuidado "Portadores". -

En el próximo episodio el grupo llegara a un lugar donde se sabrá un secreto y deberán ser rápidos si quieren salir con vida. Llego el momento de recuperar la esperanza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mundo de Saiyuki - Parte 3**

 **Capitulo 4 -** **Búsqueda**

A la mañana siguiente las marcas seguían brillando, Betelgeuse dijo a las otras dos que también despertaban.

\- Están brillando. -

\- ¿Qué? -

Ambas se miraron sus marca y vieron que era cierto.

\- Es verdad. -

\- ¿Por que ahora? -

La puerta sonó y la voz de Rigel se oyó al otro lado.

\- ¿Se puede pasar? -

\- Claro hermano. -

\- Pasa. -

\- Adelante. -

Rigel entro y dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿También las vuestras? -

\- Eso parece. -

\- Esto es importante, pero tengo que salir antes de... -

Sly no termino la frase, el monje anciano estaba en la puerta y le dijo.

\- Deberías haberte ir, criatura de la... -

Se quedo callado al ver las marcas de cada uno, se dejo caer al suelo y agarro la pierna de Sly diciendo entre suplicas.

\- Os pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer, por favor perdóneme. -

\- Ey, suéltame la pierna. Suelta. -

\- Perdóneme. -

\- ¿Alguien podía ayudarme? -

\- Suéltala. -

\- Quita tus manos de ella. -

Entre todos lograron que soltara su pierna, Sly salio corriendo con Piro en su hombro y dijo.

\- Os espero fuera, tengo que alejarme de ese tipo. No puedo creer que cambie de actitud tan rápido. -

\- Vale Sly-Sama. -

Justo en ese momento los demás también llegaron y dijo Hakkai.

\- ¿A donde va Sly? -

\- ¿¡Ya la echo!? ¿Como se halla atrevido... ? -

\- No Señor Sanzo, de haber sabido quien era no la habría tratado tan mal. -

\- ¿Que quiere decir? -

\- No sabia que era una "Portadora". -

\- ... -

\- Y ellos, también lo son. Si están aquí, deben ir al "Templo de Metal". -

\- ¿Templo de Metal? Suena extraño. -

\- Apareció hace 10 años, cayo del cielo y al año siguiente aparecieron esas criaturas. -

\- ¿Hace 10 años? -

\- Si Señor Sanzo. Esta al Noroeste de aquí. -

\- Lo pensare. Vayamos a buscar a Harlock. -

Al salir Sly estaba apoyada en la pared y dijo caminando a ellos.

\- ¿Al Oeste? -

\- No, al Noroeste. A un supuesto Templo de Metal. -

\- ¿Templo de Metal? -

\- Dicen que apareció hace 10 años. Vamos a investigar. -

Justo al subir Rigel dijo.

\- ¿Una canción hermanita? -

\- Si, ¿Sly quieres... -

Antes de que siguiera la frase, Sly había intensificado su aura. Desde que la habían descubierto cantar, no quería que le pidieran tal cosa. Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Durante el camino todos buscaban alguna señal de un lugar de metal. Pero lo único que encontraron fue un extraño muro de enredaderas. Cuando pararon para investigar, Neige dijo golpeando el muro de enredaderas.

\- Esto... No es lo que parece. -

\- ¿¡Eh!? -

\- Mirad, hay algo detrás de esto. -

\- Neige, ¿Sabes usar esa espada? -

\- ¿Eh? Si, se usarla. -

\- Pues ayúdame a córtalas. -

Ambas desenvainaron sus armas, Neige su espada y Sly su sable/pistola. Neige las corto limpiamente y Sly las corto con un golpe de viento que salio de la punta dejando una estela plateada tras de si. Al terminar encontraron un muro de metal. Goku dijo.

\- Eso es... -

\- Metal. Un muro de metal. Tal vez esto, es ese Templo de Metal. -

\- ¿Y como entramos?

\- Tal vez allá arriba. Iré a mirar. -

\- No sin mi... -

Rigel alargo sus brazos y piernas y Betelgeuse hizo aparecer sus alas y subieron pero no encontraron nada, salvo que no parecía un templo. Rigel dijo.

\- No hay nada, pero había un símbolo a mitad de camino. Tiene forma de un espada y el perfil de un lobo. -

Todos se miraron al no entenderlo, pero Sly se asusto al oír eso, Piro se froto a su cara. Sly la abrazo con mucho miedo y cariño. Gojyo se apoyo en la pared de metal y dijo.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora.?-

\- ¿Que fue eso? -

\- ¿El que Rigel? -

\- ¿No lo oís? -

Justo en ese momento, donde estaba apoyado Gojyo se cayo por un agujero que apareció entre el metal. Todos se asomaron y Goku dijo.

\- Oye Kappa, ¿Estas bien? -

\- Estoy bien Mono idiota. -

Los otros 5 gritaron a la vez.

\- NO EMPECÉIS AHORA. -

\- No es momento para las discusiones. -

\- Queréis dormir eternamente. -

\- Goyjo, coge a Piro. ¿Lista pequeña? -

Sly alargo el brazo mientras los demás impedían que cayera, Piro salto y Goyjo lo cogió, en ese momento Piro ilumino el lugar. Era un lugar de metal una especie de gran sala, pero lo que llama la atención es que esta donde pisaban era una pared. Sly le dijo a Rigel.

\- ¿Puedes bajarme? -

\- Creo que si, pero es mejor bajar todos. -

Gracias a los dos hermanos, bajaron todos. Sly dijo mirando alrededor.

\- Esto es una gran nave, supongo que se estrello hace 10 años. -

Al oír la palabra nave, los hermanos se abalanzaron sobre Sly y dijo Betelgeuse.

\- Podremos salir del planeta. -

\- Encienda la nave capitana. -

\- Siento fastidiaros, pero aunque la nave funcionara, con ese agujero la única que sobreviviría seria yo. -

\- ¿Y eso? -

\- ¿Eres inmune? -

\- No Goku, veréis este mono es especial, en mi cuello puede hacer aparecer una escafandra resistente, ademas en el espacio no hay oxigeno y hace un frió glacial capaz de matar cualquier criatura. -

Todos se quedaron en silencio los hermanos estaban triste y Betelgeuse estaba a punto de llorar cuando Sly dijo.

\- Pero, te prometí que te llevaría al siguiente puerto espacial, y lo cumpliré cueste lo que cueste. -

\- Gracias Sly. -

\- No permitiré que nadie pierda nada, aunque tenga que convertirme en una criminal. -

Decidieron seguir por el lugar, les costaba porque las puertas no abrían bien y se abrían a lo ancho a causa de la pendiente. Llegaron a una sala donde parecía el puesto de mando. Hakkai llego a una zona donde dijo.

\- Sly, ¿Que es esto? -

\- Piro... Una ráfaga por favor. -

Piro lanzo por su boca una llamarada de fuego y cuando termino Sly dijo.

\- Parece el control principal, si lo alcanzara activaría los sistemas y enderezaría la nave. -

\- ¿De que nos serviría eso? -

\- Rigel ayúdame a subir. -

Mientras lo hace, Sly dice.

\- Veamos también las cámaras de la nave, quizás hayan pistas de lo que paso realmente. -

\- ¿Crees que aun funcionara la nave? -

\- Supongo, esta nave parece tener un "Sistema Eterno". -

\- ¿Sistema eterno? ¿Que es eso? -

\- Que no necesita combustible, no necesita ir a ningún puerto espacial para abastecerse. Mi nave también lo tiene, pero aun asi voy a puertos para abastecerme de suministros. Aquí esta el control. Agarraos fuerte, solo tendréis segundos después de encender el sistema. -

Nada más encender los sistemas la nave se ilumino y se enderezo. Cuando todo termino un gran pantalla apareció, todos miraron a Sly y ella dice.

\- A mi no me miréis. Yo no hice nada. Sera una programación al activarse. -

En la pantalla aparece una pareja vestida con ropas muy elegantes, pero a pesar de esa elegancia la tristeza estaba en sus ojos. El hombre dijo.

\- Soy... El Rey de Granado Espada... Mi Reina y yo hacemos este mensaje después de saber que no podremos salir del planeta. Queremos que busque a Reynors. -

Sly se mostró un poco asustada pero nadie se da cuenta. La Reina habla.

\- Reynors es la persona que queremos que heredere la corona de Granado Espada. -

\- Nuestros hijos... No han demostrado tener el corazón para gobernar con justicia y honor. En cambio Reynors... Es, no se puede describir con palabras. Se enfrente a nuestros hijos. -

\- Demostró tener algo especial, nos dio la esperanza que estábamos perdiendo. -

\- Lo único que pedimos es que encuentren a Reynors, es la... -

Antes de que terminara de hablar tanto el Rey como la Reina se volvieron grises y voces infantiles se oyeron. Una de ellas dijo.

\- Mira hermanita, parece que nuestros padres han decidido por nosotros. -

\- Mal hecho padres. Nosotros somos los legítimos gobernantes de Granado Espada y no permitiremos que Reynors se lleve la corona. Acabaremos con su existencia antes de que consiga volver a Granado Espada. -

\- Pero por desgracia no podemos dejaros con vida. Adiós mama, adiós papa. -

Justo después de decir eso golpearon a los Reyes y estos se rompieron en mil pedazos. La transmisión se acabo con la imagen de los niños riéndose como locos. Cuando todo acabo Neige, Betelgeuse tenia lagrimas en los ojos Sly tenia una mirada de horror. Cuando salieron de la nave ella dijo a Piro.

\- No debimos venir aquí. -

\- Ooo, cu cu. -

\- Lo se Piro pero... -

\- ¿Estas bien? -

Sanzo se acerco a ella y dijo.

\- Parecías un poco fuera. -

\- Estoy bien es solo que... Ese Reynors tiene más problemas de lo que parece. -

\- Si, espero que sea quien sea este bien. -

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el Oeste, Sly pensó.

\- Yo no creo eso... -

En el proximo episodio el grupo tendrá una pequeña batalla y la llegada a una villa les pondrá a prueba. Llego el momento de recuperar la esperanza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mundo de Saiyuki - Parte 4**

 **Capitulo 5 - La Villa Kindred**

Continuando su camino, el grupo desconocía que alguien los observa desde lo desconocido, dos siluetas que no son humanas la voz de una mujer dice.

\- Toda vida... -

La voz de un hombre grave resuena y dice.

\- ... Concluye con nosotros. -

Mientras caminan a lo desconocido dice el hombre.

\- Cuéntame un cuento, Corderita. -

\- Había una vez un hombre pálido que estaba muy solo. -

\- ¿Por qué estaba solo? -

\- Porque él era el destino de todas las cosas. Y lo rehuía. -

\- ¿Y fue tras ellas? -

\- Cogió un hacha y se partió en dos, justo por la mitad. -

\- ¿Así siempre tendría un amigo? -

\- Así siempre tendría un amigo. -

La siluetas se fundieron con la oscuridad. Mientras Sanzo y Sly temblaron al sentir un escalofrió en la columna. Betelgeuse se dio cuenta y dijo.

\- ¿Que os pasa? -

\- De repente sentí un escalofrió, nunca había sentido uno desde... -

Sly abrió mucho los ojos se dio cuenta de que fue el mismo escalofrió que cuando vio perder su mundo. Sanzo dijo.

\- Jamas había sentido este escalofrió, fue como si te clavaran un cuchillo de hielo. -

\- ¿Cuchillo de hielo? -

\- ¿Que pasa Hakkai? -

\- Se dice que por esta zona hay una criatura... Bueno más bien dos, pero una de ellas lleva un arco que dispara unas especies de flechas de hielo. -

\- Aaah, el Kindred. -

Todos miraron a Rigel, y justo al decir eso el jeep volvió a su forma original y se enrosco en Hakkai, haciendo caer todos y rodar por el suelo. Todos estaban doloridos menos Betelgeuse que por decirlo de algún modo estaba destrozada y cuando se estaba recomponiendo asusto a todos menos a Rigel. Cuando todo se calmo Sanzo dijo.

\- ¿A que vino eso? -

\- Seguramente se asusto de algo. -

\- Pobrecillo. Seguro que fue porque dije... -

Su hermana le hizo cerrar la boca. El pobre Hakuryuu, temblaba como una hoja. Decidieron seguir caminando, Sly tenia curiosidad y dijo a Hakkai.

\- ¿Que es esa criatura en verdad? -

\- Se dice que si te encuentras con ella tienes dos opciones. -

\- ¿Opciones? -

\- Ese ser es la reencarnación de la muerte, es conocido como "Los Cazadores Eternos". Te dan la opción de que mueras por uno de los dos, los colmillos de "Lobo" o la flecha de "Cordera". -

\- Yo... Se como quiero morir... -

Todos miraron a Sly, Piro salto a su cabeza y le tiro del pelo.

\- Ay, Piro. Tu sabes mi historia. ¿Verdad, pequeña? -

Sly tenia una mirada fría y distante y dijo caminando más rápido que los demás.

\- Prefiero morir bajo las estrellas y sola, que me vean morir y lloren por mi. -

\- Que fría fue eso. -

\- Desde que salimos de esa nave actúa así. Como si ocultara algo. -

\- Sea lo que sea, respetemos su estado. -

\- Sanzo, jamas te vi actuar así. -

\- Yo creo que se esta empezando a enamorar de una... -

Dos disparos consecuentemente impactaron contra el suelo, cada uno de Sanzo y Sly que también lo oyó. Caminaron hasta llevar al principio de un bosque, Hakkai miro el mapa y dijo.

\- Según esto, hay una villa en medio del bosque. Tenemos que cruzarlo. -

\- Es inmenso, no debemos separarnos. -

\- Neige tiene razon, si estamos en su territorio debemos permanecer juntos. Que nadie se separa. -

\- Un momento entonces. -

Rigel hizo aparecer unos tentáculos y agarro a sus gatos y hermana y dijo.

\- Ahora podemos. -

\- Piro, ponte con Hakuryuu y dale tu calor en caso de que vuelva a temblar. -

\- Gracias Sly, espero que eso funcione. -

\- En marcha. -

Caminaron todos juntos, Sly era la última en caso de usar su poder... Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo... Algo atravesó todo su ser por la espalda. Sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido se derrumbo en el suelo. Cuando consiguieron llegar a la villa solo hay una abadía en mal estado y columnas de piedra con unos símbolos en forma de mascara. Hakkai dijo.

\- Llegamos. -

\- Que bien, me muero de hambre. -

\- Y yo quiero salir de aquí, cuando llegaremos al circulo de piedra volveremos a la nave. ¿No Sly? -

Todos miraron y no había rastro de ella. Cada uno empezaron a gritar por ella.

\- Sly-Sama ¿Donde estas? -

\- Harlock. -

\- Por favor no griten. -

Varios hombres aparecieron y dijo uno de ellos.

\- Cualquiera que se extravié en el bosque esta perdido. El Kindred aparecerá y se lo llevara. -

\- Pero... Nuestra amiga esta allí fuera. -

\- Entonces esta muerta. -

Una voz débil se oye saliendo del bosque, todos miraron y vieron a Sly con la piel muy pálida y dijo.

\- Yo... Ya dije... Como quiero morir... -

Cayo al suelo siendo y el grupo fue a ella. Lo llevaron a una posada donde un hombre anciano dijo.

\- Esta marcada. -

\- ¿El Kindred? -

\- No, más bien otros seres. Que aparecieron hace 10 años y cuando llegaron aquí, se proclamaron soberanos de este lugar. Atacan a todo aquel que no les obedece. -

\- Pero, si no nos encontramos con nadie. -

\- Entonces sera un juego para ellos. Le abran clavado una flecha alma. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezara a rechazar su alma y le obligara a morir. -

\- No mientras yo respira. -

La marca de Sly brillo y dijo sentándose.

\- Voy a por ellos de inmediato. -

\- No iras a ningún lado en estas condiciones. -

\- ¿Tengo que estar muerta para ir? -

Sanzo miro los ojos de Sly, su color ya no era de un rojo vivo sino que estaban más oscuros, cuando ella iba a seguir hablando se desmayo y tuvo que sostenerla. Cuando la dejaron descansar empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora? -

\- No lo se, si esto no es cosa del Kindred. Tiene que ser cosa de esos dos. -

\- ¿Los niños que vimos en la nave? -

\- Es probable, teniendo en cuenta que han pasado 10 años de eso. Vamos, tal vez así podemos ayudar a Sly. -

\- Entonces vamonos. -

Cuando se fueron Sly se levanto y con Piro en su hombro dijo.

\- Zanjemos este asunto, aquí y ahora. -

Todos se internaron en el bosque, el grupo estaba siendo vigilado por dos figuras humanas, una de ellas dijo.

\- Mira hermano... Presas. -

\- Bien, así veremos si debemos perdonarles la vida. -

El otro apunto al grupo con una ballesta y una flecha azulada estaba en ella, y dijo con un tono de burla.

\- Es hora de dominar. -

Justo al decirlo la flecha salio y casi impacta en Neige de no ser por Sanzo. Todos se escondieron y oyeron las voces de un chico y una chica.

\- No os haremos nada... De momento. -

\- Solo nos entretenemos hasta que veamos a Reynors. -

\- ¿Porque? -

\- ¿Porque dices? Jajajaja. -

\- La corona de Granado Espada es nuestra desde nacimiento, pero tuvo que interponerse en nuestro camino. -

\- Todo por que debemos preocuparnos del pueblo, que estupidez. Si somos los nobles, porque no dominar. -

\- Al fin y al cabo... Somos los verdaderos "Reyes". -

\- Unos "Reyes" que jamas debieron existir. -

Sly apareció entre los arboles y dijo caminando hacia el centro diciendo.

\- Vuestros padres os enseñaron a proteger al pueblo pero decidisteis actuar por poder. Incluso destruyendo vuestro planeta. No os importo nada ni nadie. Matasteis a vuestros propios padres. -

\- Vaya es la famosa Harlock la hija del capitán pirata con el mismo nombre. ¿Que hará en este planeta? -

\- No es asunto vuestro. -

Saco su pistola y disparo contra la copa de los arboles, cuando paro se refugio justo al lado de Sanzo que dijo enfadado.

\- No deberías estar aquí. ¿Que esta haciendo? -

\- Nada que te importa. -

\- ¿¡No me digas que tu... -

Se oyó una explosión y dijo Sly.

\- Separaos, nos vemos en el pueblo. -

\- No te escaparas. -

Sly lanzo a Piro y esta lanzo una gran llamarada de distrajo a los hermanos. Todos se fueron por distintos caminos. Sanzo siguió a Sly hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde Sanzo hablo.

\- ¿Los conoces? -

\- ... -

\- Responde. -

\- De oírlo por hay, y cuando encontramos la nave, me di cuenta de... -

\- No hablo de eso... ¿Eres Reynors? -

Sly no sabia que decir, Piro salto de su hombro y la miro con ojos inocentes. Sly hablo.

\- Si... Mi nombre real no es Sly Harlock, es... Lys Reynors. -

\- Un buen nombre. -

\- Me lo pusieron porque mi madre recibió un ramo de flores de lis. Pero no es por eso lo que quieres saber. -

Sanzo asintió, sin que se dieran cuenta dos sombras los observaban.

\- Todo empezó no hace 10 años sino 12 años, cuando los jóvenes príncipes eran admirados por todos, hasta que se oyeron rumores de que querían un antiguo poder que desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Su obsesión fue tan grande que ellos, sin el premiso de los Reyes mandaron matar delante de todo el mundo a 3 personas de su más alta confianza. Los consejeros. Yo me negué a aceptar su decisión y muchos ciudadanos y guardias. Cuando los hermanos iban a mandar matarnos los Reyes aparecieron y les quitaron el poder y privilegio a los hermanos. Cuando preguntaron quien se enfrento a sus hijos el pueblo me nombro a mi, no se como sentirme, orgullosa, avergonzada. Pensé que los Reyes me castigarían pero solo me dieron las gracias.-

\- Por que habías hecho lo correcto. -

\- Durante esos dos años me enfrentaba a los hermanos, hasta que días antes del festival más importante de Granado Espada, el Festival de Espada. Cuando honramos a todos los que ya no están. Los Reyes estaban hablando con mis padres y les dijo que me nombrarían la futura Princesa del Festival de Espada y también en su futura heredera. Cuando cumpliera los 18 años me nombrarían Princesa de Granado Espada. Pero jamas llego. En la noche del Festival, fuimos atacados por los Oscuros. Mis padres me llevaron a un hangar donde me metieron en una capsula, cuando me di cuenta los Oscuros habían matado a mis padres y mi padre en su último suspiro le dio al interruptor para que yo me salvara. -

\- ¿Que paso luego? -

\- No se cuanto tiempo estuve en el espacio. Cuando desperté estaba en la Arcadia y el capitán Harlock y ellos se convirtieron en mi familia. Tal fue el amor por ello que mi poder despertó justo cuando había cogido el timón y lo saque de una emboscada de la Coalición de Gaia. Esa es mi historia. Puedes echármelo en cara, ya lo conoces. -

\- No voy hacerlo. Tu... -

Sanzo de callo cuando vio que en la cara de Sly apareció una mancha azulada y le dijo.

\- Creo que la flecha te esta afectando. Vamos, tienes que sentarte. -

\- No es necesario, podemos ayudarla. -

\- A nuestra manera. -

Aparecieron dos criaturas, una blanca con una mascara negra y otra negra con una mascara blanca. Eran Cordera y Lobo. Sanzo preparo su pistola y tenia una mano en un hombro de Sly, Cordera apunto con su arco a Sly y dijo.

\- Mereces el perdón. -

\- Y la vida. -

La flecha impacto en Sly y al desaparecer otra salio de su espada. Cordera dijo.

\- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los otros dos. -

\- Vete, antes de que te vuelvan a dar. -

\- Protegela Genjo Sanzo. Te ayudara a ser libre. -

\- Y tu a ella. -

Desaparecieron, Sly dijo.

\- ¿Que querían decir? -

\- Mejor no pensarlo. -

Al volver Sly le pidió una cosa.

\- Te importaría no decírselo a los demás... Yo... -

\- Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Pero tendrás que contarlo. -

\- Lo haré pero con el tiempo. -

Cuando volvieron, les contaron su encuentro con el Kindred y como salvo a Sly. Aquella noche Sly pudo dormir con toda la calma del mundo con la esperanza de que nadie podría con ella.

Encontraran el circulo de piedra, pero también viejos enemigos y un nuevo enemigo. Donde un nuevo elemento surgirá y despertara el primer fragmento del Cristal de los Elementos. Llego el momento de recuperar la esperanza.


End file.
